Colors
by marsreikosan16
Summary: After the battle against Stella, Katie, Rina, Hotaru, Makoto and Setsuna settled off to Karakura Town to stay until Aizen has his eyes on Katie. Guest Appearence: Sailor Sedna
1. Chapter 1

Title: Colors

Summary: After the battle against Stella, Katie and a few friends headed for Karakura TOwn to stay until Aizen has his eyes set on the Yellow Star Princess.

Rating: M (for possible lemon, language, and violence)

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bleach or Sailor Moon. Bleach Belongs to Tite Kubo and Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi. I only own Katie, Bibsy, Diva and the Legendary Senshi along with the Celestial Senshi: Sedna.

Special Thanks to: this is just the first chapter.

marsreikosan16's Notes: A new Story guys. I have decided to redo Colors. So this is just the beginning of it. I have thought that Katie shouldn't have killed Rei and that will take too much away. Besides I wanted this to be like a side story after the first part of my fan season for Sailor Moon: Pure. So this takes place in between: After the battle against Stella and before the side story arc of Sailor Luna and the border senshi. The Sailor Senshi are still Super Sailor Senshi so they are not Eternal...yet. This also takes place in the Arrancar Arc. So let's go. Please no flames allowed. I don't want to hear anymore about Mary Sue cause I don't believe in that stuff. ALso to let you know, I am not going to use your characters for 7 Stars. I'll do it my own way, ok? And this story will be probably non-stop for a while so

Colors

Chapter 1

Katie Hoshiyo finally finished packing her stuff. It has been two weeks since the battle against Stella. Katie did feel pity for her since Stella was a lonely princess on the Sol Kingdom. She did help her find hapiness in the world so Stella won't feel so jealous. She puts the boxes in the living room of her apartment and placed the coverings on the furniture knowing that she'll be back again to be with her friends.

Makoto Kino came into the room with some more of Katie's things. She was going with Katie along with Katie's older sister, Rina, the senshi of death and rebirth, Hotaru Tomoe and the Time senshi, Setsuna Meioh, to another town to stay there because Setsuna finally found a job as a school nurse at a grade school. So Setsuna decided to take four people: Katie, Rina, Hotaru, and Makoto, with her to help around the house. Rina would find a job since she already graduated from High school and Katie's other sister, Yumi is staying in Tokyo because of her job as a Police Officer.

"So a new journey begins, huh," Makoto asked her friend.

"Yeah," Katie said and smiled at the thunder senshi, "BUt we will be back again."

"Katie, you have been down since the Star PRincesses left for their planets and the Red Star Princess, Celeste, left you her star."

"She told me that I am the one to teach and protect the new star princess. That is her last wish before she died."

"Oh" Makoto said.

Soon the truckers along with Setsuna came in and helped moved Katie's things downstairs to the moving truck. Makoto, Rina, Hotaru, and Setsuna already had their stuff in the moving truck so it is just Katie's things they needed to get.

"Setsuna-san, where is Rina and Hotaru?" Makoto asked.

"They are both waiting in the van downstairs," the time senshi said and grabbed the last of Katie's boxes and headed downstairs.

"Ok," Makoto said as she followed.

Katie went to get her cat carrier with her two cats, Diva, her guide cat from the moon, and Bibsy, her normal house pet and headed downstairs shutting the door and locking it. She headed downstairs in the elevator to the 1st floor and stepped off. She went to the very back of the van and sat there placing the cat carrier next to her. Makoto sat in the middle seat next to Hotaru with a couple magezines with her as Rina and Setsuna sat in the front.

They couldn't let Hotaru stay in Tokyo since Haruka and Michiru had both decided to tour around with Michiru playing the violin and Haruka playing the piano. Hotaru is young, so they decided to taker her along with them.

Rina Shirako is an 18 year old girl with long wavy hair, black as ebony. Some people would think that she is Snow White from the past but that was just a fairy tail. She has blue eyes like her two sisters and she is about the same height as Michiru Kaioh and could almost pass her for her elegancy.

Katie Hoshiyo is a blonde haired girl like both Usagi and Minako. She's mostly quiet and sometimes has a serious look on her face like she is suspicious of everything. She is only 16 years old like most of her friends: Usagi, Makoto, Rei, Minako, Ami, and Maiko. (I'll tell who Maiko is later on.) She simply adores cats and music. She plays guitar and sings. But she took a break from her singing career just to enjoy a normal life.

The van started moving and the moving truck followed. Makoto passed over a pamplet about Karakura Town High School.

"HUh, what is this?" Katie asked her friend.

"Just read it. This is the school we are going to," Makoto said, "We get our uniforms and stuff tomorrow after we move in to our new home."

"Oh," Katie said as she opened it and started reading. There was a lot of interesting things in it. It has the same number of years like their school, Juuban High School (you know, three years cause mostly in Japan, they have three year high schools).

Katie sighed as she looked up from the pamplet and stared off into the distance seeing nothing but buildings and thinking about the other senshi in her town.

After the battle against Galaxia, a new enemy showed up looking for someone. So Sailor Moon and her senshi met Sailor Sun and the legendary senshi: Leto, Latona, Comet, and Star, and two others: Sola and Astera. TOgether they defeated Stella and her minions and now there is peace in TOkyo.

Katie isn't sure right now if they will come across any more sailor senshi. The inners and the outers had told her about the Sailor Starlights but she never had the chance the meet them. The only thing that Katie regretted was that she never found someone to love. She'll never fall in love and that is that.

An hour later, they finally came up to their new home in Karakura Town. The girls can see that Karakura Town is a nice place. Only Katie noticed the flower vases on the sides of the road.

'Hm, maybe that is there for those who were killed there,' Katie thought and soon the van came to a complete stop.

The five senshi stepped out of the van with Katie carrying the cat carrier towards the new house. It was right next to a clinic just in case if anyone got sick, they can just go next door. The new home was pretty much shrine like. Hotaru literally pulled on Rina's hand to go pick out their rooms.

"C'mon Katie, at least this is good way to pick up some really hot guys," Makoto said, "You really need someone."

"I might," Katie said softly as she, Makoto, and Setsuna helped the truckers move their stuff into the house. Setsuna would have to go funiture shopping tomorrow while the others are at school.

It took them two hours to get everything situated and in place. Setsuna decided to order some take-out for dinner.

"So Mako-chan, what should do?" Katie asked.

"Maybe we can explore Karakura Town," Makoto said with a smile.

"Ok. Maybe we can hit the shops," Katie suggested.

"GOod idea," Makoto smiled.

The two girls told Setsuna that they will be back momentarily. They headed out of the house only to see a teenage boy with orange hair and wearing a black kimono like outfit.

"That's something you don't see everyday," Makoto said.

"Well I don't know about you, but it looks like something is going on in town that we don't know," Katie said looking at her friend.

"You're right. Let's follow him."

The two senshi got out their transformation pens and transformed.

"Jupiter Crystal Power, Make Up!" Makoto called out transforming into Super Sailor Jupiter.

"Sun Crystal Power, Make Up!" Katie called out transforming into Super Sailor Sun.

The two senshi ran behind the young man who is practically still flying in the air towards whatever he heading to.

Ichigo Kurosaki (the guy that flew out the window) headed for the park where he felt the spiritual pressure. From where he is right now, he can see his friend Chad on the ground injured with Orihime's Souten Kisshun over his injured arm. He glared at the two newcomers as one of them was about to lay a hand on Orihime. He quickly got there and stopped him with his zanpaktou.

"Kurosaki-kun," Orihime said a bit releaved that Ichigo has come to their aid but she still felt a bit guilty that she couldn't stop them.

"Sorry it took me this long to get here, Inoue," Ichigo said looking at his friend. Orihime shook her head and looked away.

"No, all of this is my fault. If I was stonger, I would've stopped this," Orihime said.

"Don't apologize," Ichigo said, "It's okay. Now I am going to take care of these two and end this."

IChigo placed his left hand on his arm surprising the big one and spiritual pressure started to be released, "Bankai!"

A huge amount of spiritual pressure was released causing Orihime to block it and step back a little.

Soon Ichigo was in his bankai form, "Tensa Zangetsu!"

BOth Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Sun felt the spiritual pressure and caused them to stop in their tracks. They both see a ton of energy shooting out into the sky.

"What was that?" Jupiter asked.

"That was something powerful," Sun replied. The two senshi looked at each other and headed to the scene to do whatever they could to help out.

They hurried it up and finally stopped to see the same teenage boy with orange hair cutting off the big one's arm. They both hid behind a tree only to see what else would happen.

"Did his attire change?" Jupiter asked.

"Yeah, I think," Sun said before her words turn into thoughts, 'I don't know about this, but this kind of energy feels different. Along with those two guys dressed in white over there and those two normal people...wait the girl is not normal and neither is the guy lying on the ground. What are these guys?'

Sailor Sun witnessed the man with the orange hair being beaten by the bigger one and felt that they should really cut into the battle.

"Jupiter" Sailor Sun said and Jupiter nodded. Then they ran to help them.

Orihime felt Ichigo strugglin and being kicked in the guts. She looked up at him and started to run to help him only to be stopped by a strong arm. SHe looked up to see a brunetee with green eyes.

"Try not to move," she said, "YOu'll get hurt in there."

"But," Orihime told her, "I have to help him. He's going to be killed."

Sailor Sun ran towards the battle and Ichigo can see that she is running to them. He didn't want this newcomer to get hurt.

"Stay where you-" Ichigo yelled out at her only to be punched to the ground. The big arrancar went to attack Sun but Sailor Sun dodged his attack.

sailor Sun landed in between them. Ichigo struggled to get up.

"What the? What are you?" the big arrancar asked while the other stayed silent watching this new girl in yellow, "Where did this wench come from?"

"Hey Sailor Sun," Jupiter called out, "Let me take care of him."

"Ok," Sun said and the two senshi switched places.

"Just who the hell are you?" the big arrancar asked again.

"Senshi of Thunder and Courage, Sailor Jupiter."

"Jupiter, huh? Never heard of you," the big arancar said and turned to his partner, "Hey Ulquiorra, is she trash?"

"Yes Yammy, she is trash. Both of them are," he said calmly with no emotion in his voice.

Jupiter got angry on what he said, "Don't tell me that you called both of garbage. That's not funny."

Sailor Jupiter prepared for an attack, "Jupiter! Oak Evolution!"

Jupiter's attack of leaves were sent to Yammy. But it didn't have any affect on him which surprised her, "What the?"

Yammy attacked next only sending Jupiter airborne. The senshi of thunder landed on the ground hard.

"JUPITER!" Sailor Sun called out.

Orihime went to go help out Jupiter only to be attacked by Yammy as well. Ichigo got really angry at Yammy and tried fighting

"Why are you getting up?" Yammy yelled and started punch Ichigo to the ground. Sailor Sun needed to attack so prepared for her attack.

"Sun! Solar Spear" Sailor Sun yelled as her whip of light went into to attack Yammy. It only had a little affect on him.

"That hurts," Yammy said, "Still you are just a wench!"

Yammy went in to punch Sailor Sun only to be blocked by a red sheild. Sailor Sun looked up to see two other people.

"Sorry we couldn't get here any sooner you two," a man with a green and white striped hat said as the shield disappeared into his sword, "You know how it is."

End Chapter.

Chapter Challenge: Without looking up my DA account, who does Yoruichi look like: Sailor Comet, Sailor Star, Sailor Leto or Sailor Latona?

Next chapter will be posted up next Saturday.

I hope you like this chapter but we are just getting started. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Colors

**Summary:** After the battle against Stella, Katie and a few friends headed for Karakura Town to stay until Aizen has his eyes set on the Yellow Star Princess.

**Rating:** M (for possible lemon, language, and violence)

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Bleach or Sailor Moon. Bleach Belongs to Tite Kubo and Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi. I only own Katie, Bibsy, Diva and the Legendary Senshi along with the Celestial Senshi: Sedna.

**Special Thanks to:** chloeblackcat605, DreamStar14, alchemists19, Seibrias, U2, and Iv. (Thanks for the help but I'm already use to it now. I am still learning. And MizukixTsukiyomi ... I am deeply sorry for what happened and I hope you forgive me. ^.^)

**marsreikosan16's Notes:** Here is another chapter. Sorry about the wait because I only have three weeks left of school to go so Finals are coming up (meaning one is coming up on Thursday.) This also takes place in the Arrancar Arc. So let's go. Please no flames allowed. I have written a new story called A Miko's Fire where it is Rei Hino instead of Kagome (I like Kagome but I left her out of the story since in my story, Rei Hino is the reincarnation of Kikyo...who is the reincarnation of Sailor Mars from the Silver Millennium). I will also place up two new stories (both are RPs) called 'Destined Souls' and 'Obstacles'. Enjoy this chapter.

Colors

Chapter 2

Orihime went to go help out Jupiter only to be attacked by Yammy as well. Ichigo got really angry at Yammy and tried fighting

"Why are you getting up?" Yammy yelled and started to punch Ichigo to the ground. Sailor Sun needed to attack so prepared for her attack.

"Sun!... Solar Spear" Sailor Sun yelled as her whip of light went into to attack Yammy. It only had a little affect on him.

"That hurts," Yammy said, "Still you are just a wench!"

Yammy went in to punch Sailor Sun only to be blocked by a red shield. Sailor Sun looked up to see two other people.

"Sorry we couldn't get here any sooner you two," a man with a green and white striped hat said as the shield disappeared into his sword, "You know how it is."

(End Recap)

"Urahara," Ichigo said weakly as he slowly rolled onto his stomach. He looked up at Sailor Sun who was watching the two newcomers and saw the fright in her eyes. Now he knows that she is new to this 'hollow' and 'shinigami' stuff.

Sailor Sun looked down at Ichigo and starts to wonder who and what he is. She looked back up to see Yoruichi throwing Yammy to the side.

Urahara took Ichigo and Sailor Sun to where the others are and see to Ichigo's wounds. Urahara looked up at Sailor Sun who was glaring at him.

"Why don't you take care of the friend of yours," Urahara said simply. Sailor Sun didn't argue and went up to Jupiter's unconscious form and started to heal her friend. Urahara and Yoruichi felt the pureness coming from Sailor Sun and started to wonder who she is. Ulquiorra narrowed his eyes at Sailor Sun as he felt the pure energy from Sailor Sun.

'She has the ability to heal. I heard that not all Sailor Senshi do that kind of technique, but this sailor senshi is different from her friend on the ground. Could she be part of the Silver Millennium? I know that Aizen-sama would be interested to hear about this,' Ulquiorra thought to himself before whispering out the words so no one can hear, "You're a very interesting girl, aren't you?"

Soon Jupiter awoke and looked up to see Yammy getting up after Yoruichi beating him up.

"Look out!" Jupiter cried over to Orihime and Yoruichi and Yammy blasted a cero on them. Luckily it was blocked by Urahara's zanpaktou.

"Who are you and how did you survive my cero," Yammy yelled out angrily.

"You should pay more close attention..." Urahara started to say.

Sailor Sun looked down at her friend, "Jupiter, let's go and I think we should tell Pluto about this."

"Yeah," Jupiter replied and the two senshi hurried out of the park and back home. Well no one was home. Both transformed back into the civilian clothes and headed inside. Makoto was still injured so Katie helped her to her room and laid her on the futon.

"Those guys are really tough," Makoto said glaring at the ceiling.

"Yeah, they are even stronger than the ones we faced before," Katie said, "but I think they are not part of Chaos. Their aura is much to different. It felt really odd but I'm sure that we will know eventually."

"And that auburn haired girl?"

"What about her?"

"She's human, but she is so innocent. I felt power from that barrier she used to help with my injuries."

"I am not sure if that is healing. It is much different than the power both Usagi and Hotaru use," Katie said, "but we'll protect her."

"Either way... but the next time we see them, we'll be ready for them...So when does school start for us?" Makoto asked.

"Next week. Our uniforms don't come in until the day before," Katie said, "for Tomorrow and the next day, we will go shopping. I found out that there is an old candy store. I might bring back some candies for all of us to enjoy. I'll be right back."

"Okay, but be careful."

Katie headed out of the house and down the street. It should be like a half a mile away. She made sure that she had her money so she can buy what she might be interested in. After ten minutes she missed the turn while reading the map and thought she was a block away so she can turn.

"This really can't be right," Katie said looking up at the street signs. It was so confusing to her, "How come I keep getting the wrong dir...Ami-chan is right, I don't have a sense of direction."

Katie does have bad sense of direction. Thanks a lot to her parents for having her born this way.

Once she turned around, she bumped into a young man with black hair framing his face. He even has rectangular glasses.

"I am so sorry," Katie said bowing apologetically, "I wasn't watching where I was going."

"That's okay," Uryuu Ishida said brushing off his uniform, "I can see that you are new in town."

"Yeah. I'm Katie."

"My name is Uryuu Ishida. Are you going to attend Karakura High School?" Uryuu asked her.

"Yeah, my friend and I are starting next week."

"I see. Is there anything you need help with?"

"Yeah, can you show me where this candy store is?"

'Urahara's Shop? Is she a shinigami too? No, her spiritual energy is much different. Plus her spirit ribbons are not red,' Uryuu thought and came up with his answer, "Sure, why do you need to go there?"

"To get some candy for my friends. A couple friends and I along with my older sister... we came from Tokyo," Katie said.

"Alright, follow me."

Uryuu lead Katie to the candy store and let her go the rest of the way as he went to his own home.

Katie opened the door to the shop and looked around. She eyed on the different candies that sat on the shelves.

'Interesting though, but is the owner supposed to be in?' Katie thought as she heard a ruckus.

"Urahara-san, can you get us some juice," a rough kid's voice said and then Katie heard a familiar reply.

'I know that voice...Hide!' Katie yelled to herself and hid behind one of the shelves so she wouldn't be seen.

Urahara passed her and he can sense her presence but a bit different from when he encountered Sailor Sun.

After he was gone, Katie went to the back to see what else is going on.

"Excuse me," Katie said trying to look for someone to buy candy from, "I was wondering if I could buy some..."

"Can I help you?" a soft voice said and Katie turned to see Ururu.

"Oh, sorry if I barged in here without permission but I was hoping if I can buy some candy for my friends?" Katie said mannerly.

"Hold on, let me get Tessai," Ururu said innocently and went to one of the rooms where Tessai is helping out Orihime. Tessai heard about a customer and went to help out.

Soon Katie bought her candies and headed out.

Katie came back home and saw Rina sitting on the sofa.

"Onee-chan," Katie said hugging her sister.

"Katie, can you go next door to the clinic and pick up a first aid kit. Mako-chan is not feeling well," Rina said handing her a 2000 yen in her hand.

(A/N: 2000 yen is pretty much twenty dollars in US money.)

Katie took the money and went next door thinking, 'I really am going on a bunch of errands. I do need the exercise.'

It was only ten seconds to reach the clinic. She went through the front doors and waited at the counter and waited for a while. Since no one is coming she rang the bell.

In the other room, Karin heard the bell and went to go see who it is.

"can I help you?" Karin asked.

"I need to pick up some medicine for my friend. She got seriously hurt today."

"I have just the thing," Karin said and went to fetch the medicine. She handed it to her and Katie paid for the product and headed on back.

"Thanks," Katie said and left.

~Five days later~

Both Katie and Makoto tried on their new school uniforms for tomorrow.

"It looks alright and they even have one in my size," Makoto said with a smile as she fixed the red ribbon around her neck.

"I like it too but I wish I could've worn pants instead of skirts."

"Well Let's get use to it okay?" Makoto said and the two girls took off the new uniforms and put them in their new wardrobes.

"Do you think that those guys will show up again?" Makoto asked.

"One may never know," Katie said as she lied on her bed and started to read a magazine while petting her cat Bibsy.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

In the distance, a man with a seriously bad attitude stepped out of a portal and landed on top of a building.

"So this is the human world," he said as he sat down and remembered what happened. He did remember Ulquiorra and Yammy returning from their mission and giving their report. He didn't like the fact that Ulquiorra let them go.

After that little thought, Grimmjow smirked. He is going to finish this up by killing everyone with the slightest amount of spiritual pressure.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Setsuna felt something odd from her chair. She stood up and walked to the window and looked out. She detected something different in the area but she has a bad feeling about this.

"Girls, come down here," Setsuna called the other three senshi that were in the house. Makoto, Katie, and Rina ran down the stairs and stopped in front of the time senshi, "You four need to transform. Pluto Crystal power, Make Up!"

The other four girls nodded and transformed as well.

"Saturn Crystal Power, Make Up!"

"Leto Crystal Power, Make Up!"

"Jupiter Crystal Power, Make Up!"

"Sun Crystal Power, Make Up!"

The five senshi went out to battle. Pluto went out to aid to shinigami against Edrad. Leto went to help out a shinigami against Illfort, Jupiter and Saturn went to aid a few others against Nakeem and Qufang and Sailor Sun to aid a couple a shinigami near her house.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Rukia sighed as she swung her Zanpaktou, "Finished, not much of a challenge"

Ichigo was surprised of Rukia's abilities, "Didn't know you had those kinda of abilities"

Soon enough, Ichigo heard someone stepping forward. It was the same girl that helped him against the two other arrancar. What is she doing here?

Ichigo and Rukia looked at each other, wondering who she is. Sailor Sun looked at Ichigo and looked at him strangly wandering what he is.

'He seems okay from the last assault, but the girl…. Who and what is she?' Sailor Sun thought.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Grimmjow felt the loss of one of his Arrancars. He growled under his breath as he glared at mid air, "That spiritual energy, is one of the Shinigami…, time to pay a visit"

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Sailor Sun kept looking at both Ichigo and Rukia and sighed realizing that they are not causing trouble to the town and before her or Ichigo could say anything else, their eyes widened at the sudden feel of spiritual pressure. Almost like if it was pushing them down forcefully on the ground.

'What is this? This is different than any aura I have felt,' Sailor Sun thought.

The amount of spiritual energy was also getting Ichigo's attention, "C-Can she really see us?"

"S-She was looking at you, Ichigo!" Rukia answered. Sailor Sun's eyes opened slowly as she was able to sense someone else coming. She turned to face Ichigo and before she knew it she heard an unfamiliar voice, and more like a deep voice coming north from them.

" Di Roy has been killed?" said the unfamiliar voice.

Ichigo and Rukia turned their head again, and their eyes were full of shock to see yet another Arrancar. But the spiritual energy they felt coming from the Arrancar was far different from the other one.

Sailor Sun felt the pain come back a bit, "W-What is he….?"

Ichigo looked at Sailor Sun from the corner of his eyes, 'She CAN see us?'

End of Chapter...

What do you think? I hope its good enough. I will be making a special gift for MizukixTsukiyomi that has to do with her story: Black Flames. I'll be making a book/movie cover for her.

Chapter Challenge: Who do you think Sailor Jupiter would be good with? Do I need to add a certain character that is not part of either Sailor Moon or Bleach?


End file.
